


Soup wars

by Soulrose



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27351292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulrose/pseuds/Soulrose
Summary: Leo and Takumi can't decide between cooking beef stew or miso soup but Elise has a idea.
Kudos: 3





	Soup wars

There they were in the kitchen , arguing about what to cook. Leo wanted beef stew and was very unwilling to back down.  
Takumi wanted to have miso soup and was also very unwilling to back down.  
It was up to Elise to think of a solution " what if you cook both but when they are done pour them into bowl and mix them together" elise says almost singing the words as she does.

Takumi and leo were silent and gave her a look of pure disgust and horror at the very thought of that combination and Elise swiftly decided to leave the room.  
They ended up having steak that night.


End file.
